


Hot Cocoa at Home

by spidermanstan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hot Chocolate, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, idk im bad at tagging tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanstan/pseuds/spidermanstan
Summary: “You’re not gonna make me drink this by myself like a loser, are you?”(just a little fic i wrote based off of a post from the amazing @irondadtexts on tumblr!)





	Hot Cocoa at Home

Peter pulled his mask off, allowing the brisk New York air to hit his face. He sat perched on top of a large building, looking down at the near empty streets of what he realized was Manhattan. Peter hadn’t noticed he’d swung so far from home. The vibrations of a car driving slowly down the road below him faintly filled the atmosphere, the pulse of the vehicle comforting him for no more than a second before dissipating in the wind.

The feeling brought back memories of other sleepless nights, when uncle Ben would take him for car rides and tell him stories. He would always let Peter ride shotgun despite not being heavy enough. “May would kill me if she knew I was letting you sit up here, so let’s keep this between us.” He’d whisper as he buckled Peter into the front seat, favourite stuffed animal in hand. The rattling of the old pickup truck and the mollifying tone of his uncle’s voice never failed to soothe Peter to sleep.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears slide down his cheeks. He missed that familiarity. Peter missed being with his uncle. They had so many traditions. Star Wars marathons on May 4th, roasting marshmallows over candles and making s’mores whenever the power went out, driving through the abandoned city streets together when Peter couldn’t sleep. So many traditions and rituals, lost. Gone forever.

And he really missed it.

Peter wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. Pulling his mask back over his face, Peter sat at the edge of the large building, letting his feet dangle freely. He looked out at the dark city skyline, the darkened windows of all the buildings around him, and wondered how many other people were awake.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe it was just how dark it was tonight, but Peter couldn’t help feeling like he was completely alone.

A sudden beeping pulled Peter out of his thoughts and back to reality, and Mr. Stark’s contact photo popped up on the screens in front of his eyes. He muttered a quick “Accept call.” before hearing Mr. Stark’s familiar voice fill his ears.

“So, do you want to explain to me why the hell you’re back out in the suit at 2:30 in the morning?” Mr. Stark asked, a hint of sleepiness in his own voice. Peter hesitated, not sure how to answer.

“… Crime?” Peter tried.

“Try again.” Was Mr. Stark’s reply. Well it was worth a shot..

“I uh.. I couldn’t sleep.” Peter admitted, sheepishly.

“You wanna swing on over here, kid?” Mr. Stark asked. Peter’s body went rigid. He tried to laugh it off.

“No, no! I’m good, Mr. Stark, really. I’ll go back home I promise I-”

“I’d be pissed if you did, Pete.” Mr. Stark cut him off. “I’ve already made a hot chocolate with your name on it.”

“You..” Peter didn’t know how to reply. Just the thought of hot chocolate was making his mouth water. “What?”

“You’re not gonna make me drink this by myself like a loser, are you?” Tony asked. Peter stood himself up and started swinging to Stark Tower.

“No, no Mr. Stark I’m on my way home right now!” Peter heard Mr. Stark sigh on the other end of the call.

“Pete, come over here, we just went through this. Hot chocolate?” Peter nodded as he leapt from one building to another, even though he knew Mr. Stark couldn’t see him.

“That’s what I said, Mr. Stark. I’m on my way..” The other end of the call went silent for a long moment, and Peter wondered for a second if Mr. Stark hung up on him. “Mr. Stark?”

“You have seven minutes to get here before I drink both of these myself, so I’d suggest you hurry it up, Spider-Man.” Peter could hear the whisper of a smile in Mr. Stark’s voice as he called Peter by his alter-ego. Peter smiled to himself, knowing that this is what uncle Ben would’ve wanted. Not for him to sit and mourn their old traditions, but start new ones. “Clock’s ticking.. Six minutes now.” Mr. Stark reminded over the phone, and Peter giggled as Stark Tower came into view.

“I’ll be there in five!!” Peter was laughing now, and hearing Mr. Stark chuckle on the other end of the call only made him laugh harder. It didn’t matter how dark the city was or how empty it felt, because Peter would always have his aunt May, and now he had Mr. Stark, too.

Peter looked up to the sky, wondering if his uncle Ben was up there somewhere. Tension he didn’t know he was holding onto melted away from his body as he continued swinging through the air. And for the first time in days, let his body truly relax.

He’d be okay.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i thought the concept was super cute and i just had to write it  
> see the post that inspired this fic here: https://irondadtexts.tumblr.com/post/174279402974/a-big-ole-soft-case-of-neither-tony-nor-peter  
> read on my tumblr here: https://spider-man-stan.tumblr.com/post/174386552381/hot-cocoa-at-home


End file.
